beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Sachz
Harry Sachz is the second antagonist in Beavis and Butthead. He is a tall, physically-imposing, middle-aged man with multiple tattoos, a receding hairline, chin-curtain beard and a mullet. It is implied in various episodes that he is a biker, although he has yet to be shown riding the motorcycle that is visible in his house. In his first appearance, he suffers through at least six weeks of near-constant harassment by Beavis and Butt-head, through a series of prank calls, which involve the flushing of a toilet and other scatological noises ("Prank Call"). The duo find his name amusing and refer to him as "Hairy Sack". Driven to a near-homicidal rage, Sachz eventually purchases a caller ID and uses it to track their phone number. He then calls Beavis and Butt-head back, offering to deliver a free pizza as a ruse to find out where they live, but they are unable to remember their own address. When Sachz asks them to read the address off their mail, Butt-head reads Stewart's name and address off some mail he and Beavis stole from Stewart's mailbox. As a result, it is ultimately Stewart's father, Mr. Stevenson, who suffers the consequences of their actions. In "Nothing Happening", Sachz was shown at the wheel of a stolen car, being chased by the police and was shot by them when he surrendered, his body subsequently being carried away on a stretcher. Harry returns in the episode "Butt Flambé". He is seen at the hospital waiting room with bullet holes in his gut—possibly from his confrontation with police in the episode "Nothing Happening"—and briefly speaks to the duo, irritably telling Beavis to quit complaining. His last name has changed for unknown reasons, however it is possible he was tired of his original last name as seen in "Prank Call". Although he is depicted as having passed away later on in the episode, he has since reappeared in Season 8. In the Season 8 episode "Doomsday", his first appearance since "Butt Flambé", he beats-up Beavis and Butt-head, after finding the duo in his house. Harry also makes a brief cameo in "Bounty Hunters", on an FBI's Most Wanted poster at the Highland post office, which advertises a $5,000,000 reward for his capture. It has not been explained exactly what crime Sachz is wanted for. His seemingly miraculous return from death has not been explained, although it could be guessed that the doctors had miscalculated and he woke up later, perhaps that this man was merely a Harry Sachz look a like since his last name was different, Butt-head could have likely saved him because he took the bullets out of his stomach when he supposedly died, the episode wasn't canon, or the events prior all happened due to the floating timeline. His right leg is stiff in his recent appearances, possibly caused by the gunshot wound he got. In "Garage Band", a man resembling Harry is seen in the crowd. Appearances *Prank Call *Nothing Happening *Butt Flambé *Doomsday *Bounty Hunters (Brief cameo appearance on a most wanted poster) *Garage Band Sources Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters